Ron Weasley Goes to hell
by Writersblock1001
Summary: Ron dies during the Third challenge protecting the Philosopher's stone and is sent to Hell. hopefully an unusual and original take on the time travel/redo genre. Pairings: Harry/Hermione Ron/Luna. *Please Read and review*


****Authors note: I'm not a good writer, I just do this for fun, so please bear with any spelling or grammar mistakes. Hopefully this will be an original take of the Harry Potter time travel/redo/die and see God fanfiction. **

**Ron Weasley Goes to hell**.

Chapter one: It better this way.

Ron Weasley was a Stupid, selfish, greedy jealous git. The only thing worst then being a stupid, selfish greedy jealous git, was realizing how stupid, selfish, jealous and greedy you were and knowing you had no time to redeem yourself.

Ron hands tightened his grip on the reins of the intricately sculpted marble horse he was riding as he acted out the part of white Knight. He body was covered in bruises from the constricting vines of devils snare plant, the first of the challenges that protected the Philosopher's stone. And he bled from cuts from the winged keys of the second of the stones protective challenges. Ron tried to swallow and to sooth his nervously dry mouth with little success.

He took another look at the chess board of the third challenge, and the scattered pieces of rubble that were once giant chess figures in the hopes that he has any other course of action. Of course he already knew what actions he "should" take, and for all of Ron numerous faults, he was a master at the game of chess. No, Ron knew of that of the 27 different ways he could have ended this deadly game of chess there was only one right way to end it and still allow his friends to accomplish the goal at hand.

Off to his right he could see Hermione Granger. She was standing in for the queen side Castle piece. She looked increasingly green around the gills as a progressively frightened look made its way onto her face, as the brutal chess game played out. Ron could have mated the opposing King 10 moves ago, if he was willing to sacrifice Hermione. The thought did momentarily cross his mind, being the selfish person that he knew himself to be. Ron knew that a truly good person wouldn't even have entertained the ideal of allowing the queen to take Hermione just to end the game quickly. But Ron's competitive and selfish need to prove himself against an opposing chess player rose up in him and allowed the ideal of sacrificing the brilliant witch for 3 whole seconds, before he disregarded the notion. Once this challenge was navigated Ron knew that Hermione would be much more useful to Harry stopping Snape from giving the stone to **You-know-who** then he would ever be. Hermione was incredibly brilliant witch and good friend, unlike himself. As greedy and selfish as Ron knew himself to be, as a master chess player, he did know the difference between a queen and a pawn. Hermione was defiantly the powerful Queen to Ron lowly pawn, in the chess game of life. Ron wasn't able to gather up enough courage to properly apologize to Hermione for the Troll incident. And now he knew he never would.

"Oi Ron. You ok mate?" Harry Potter asked as he occupied the Bishop's position.

Ron blinked coming on of his introspective thoughts and regarded the other best friend he knew he didn't deserve. "Yeh mate, I was just weighing my options."

Harry Potter's brow creased showing both concern for Ron and his and Hermione's increasingly precarious predicament. For a moment Ron studied Harry Potter. Their first year as Hogwarts has shown Ron a very Different Harry Potter then the one written about in Ginny's silly books. As they faced bullies, monstrous three headed dog, and forbidden forest specters, Harry had proven himself, brave, noble and quick witted. Everything Ron knew he wasn't. Harry Potter was rich, famous and generous. It was no wonder the Ron felt so much jealously toward his friend. Not so much for his fame or wealth, but because Ron knew Harry was the type of son his parents deserved. All of his siblings were exceptional on some way, and being Harry Potter's friend tended to farther magnify his own shortcomings as a student, friend and son. His parents were good natured and working. His brothers and Sister were all brilliant and powerful to one degree or another with himself being the only exception. Perhaps after this was over Harry could help fill what little void he would be leaving behind for his family.

Ron let out a whispered sigh and let his shoulders slump as he sat upon the Knights stone steed. He knew what had to be done and In 4 more moves this game would be over. Unfortunately He wasn't going to make it out of his alive. Maybe in the long run it was better this way.

Ron ordered the movement of two more pieces, losing one but setting the opposing king up for his finishing gambit. The Black Queen was a truly imposing figure, and the rather large sword she held even more so. Ron's resolve wavered for a second as he wonder how much it would hurt to be run through with that thing. Rod tried to swallow, again failing to sooth his nervously dry mouth as he ready to make his final move.

"Ron! No!" Harry shouted as he figured out what Ron was setting up.

"That's chess Harry!" Ron snapped, trying to sound more confident then he actually was. "You've got to make some sacrifices! I'll take one step and she'll take me. That'll leave you free to checkmate the king Harry!"

"But," Harry trailed off. Ron could see the anguished look on Harry's face and the look of horrified realization on Hermione's

"Do you want to stop Snape or not?" Ron challenged. They all knew what had to happen. So no one disputed his decision.

Ron ordered his marble Knight's mount into position. His knuckles where white from the tight grip he held on the reins. The indomitable Black queen slowly slide her way towards him as he trembled under her shadow. The faceless Queen hoisted black stone blade, longer then Ron was tall and quickly thrust it at him and his stone horse.

"Huh.." was the only sound Ron could make as he looked down at himself. The Queen's sword had penetrated through the neck on his stone stead and into his chest. The sound it made was not at all what Ron expected. He thought the sword would make a sound similar to when his mother sliced open a melon. Interestingly enough, the sword make more of a wet crunching sound as it entered his body. Ron looked down to see how the large black stone sword seemed to become one with his chest. The image was an odd one to say the least, and Ron would have laughed at the ridiculousness of it, if it wasn't for the waves of dull ache that radiated from the sword wound. The dull pain that then bloomed into full blown agony as the queen pulled the sword back allowing his life blood to spray from where her sword was imbedded only moments before.

"Oh," was the only thing Ron managed as he felt the sensation of falling off of the white knights horse, and then a dull thud, of landing of the chess board. He momentarily feared as other animated pieces dragged him limp form off of the board, that Harry and Hermione would ruin the game by moving from their positions on the board in some foolish attempt to come to his aid. But true to his nature, Harry Potter did what was necessary, and followed Ron's instructions, winning the game.

After of short moment of staring upward at the ceiling, through rapidly blurring vision Harry's and Hermione's horrified faces came into view. Ron knew they were speaking to him, unfortunately like his eyesight; Ron's hearing seems to become come more and more muffled by the second. But the concerned look of Harry's face and the tears falling from Hermione's eyes told Ron everything he needed to know. Ron wondered if they would be so concerned about him if they knew how much his envied them both. If Harry knew how jealous Ron was of his courage and tenacity. If Hermione knew how he envied her wonderful intellect and caring spirit. Ron doubted very much if ether one of them would have wanted be friends with him, let alone show so much compassion for him in his finally moment.

Ron wanted to say something. He wanted to ask them to relay and message tome his Mom and Dad, thanking them for loving him more then he deserved. To tell his brothers how much he admired and looked up to them all. To Tell Ginny how special and powerful he knew she would be. Ron Harry to stop Snape no matter what and to tell Hermione not to cry because dying didn't hurt much anymore. He wanted to say all of these things, but as his lungs filled with blood, he lost his ability to breath, let alone speaks.

Ron could feel himself slipping away and Harry and Hermione seemed to be yelling his name and speaking to him at the entrance of a long dark tunnel, a tunnel that Ron seemed to be falling farther and farther into until he could barely make out their faces. Ron knew he was dying. He also knew that he wasn't a very good person, not the son and brother he family deserved, nor the friend or student he should have been. But he did hope, as his heart beat its last beat, those maybe years from now that his family and friend would have a kind word and have a toast and a drink to his memory.

Ron breathed his last, and could no longer see his friends through the void he continued to fall through he thought, "Maybe it really is better this way."

****Death****

****Falling*****

****Regret*****

****Falling****

****Void****

****Falling****

****Sadness****

****Falling****

****Falling****

Ron wasn't sure how long he had been falling for, as he no longer seemed to have a since of time. Well, falling wasn't really the right word for it because he no longer has a proper since of up, down or sideways. But "falling" did seem like to closest thing in concept to what he was experiencing. A few seconds or a few years could have passed since he last saw the faces of his friends.

Just as Ron tried to conceive of a proper thought to begin to cover the concept of his current sensation, the feeling of "falling" came to an abrupt end as a wave of intense discomfort passed through him. A feeling that was gone all most has soon as it came.

"How odd." Ron thought.

The oddness continued as Ron found himself to be walking along desolate road. The "Oddness" wasn't in the road its self, or maybe not just the road itself. Ron understood that he was in fact very much dead, so he no longer had a body. So the fact that he seemed to be walking anywhere on any road was quite peculiar indeed. Of course that wasn't as odd as the fact that Ron seemed to be no longer alone. While walking somehow, on a road, somewhere, he was also in the company of hoards of others, also walking some road, somewhere. Quite peculiar indeed!

Ron and the "Others" continued to walk. Ron tried to look at the forms around, which didn't work until Ron remembered that he no longer had a body and thus, no eye to see with. Ron pondered this for a moment, or a year, he could no longer tell, and wondered if he focused on perceiving himself first, then he could "see" the things around him. Ron tried to remember how he was, and focus on his form. As he remembered what it was like to have a body, his vague form began to take shape. He soon found could see his arms as he remembered them stretched out before him, and a body that took shape beneath him. He could even hear his foot falls as he walked to road to where-ever. Although he had successfully re-imaged his body out of what he could only guess was his soul stuff, he could not seem to form any clothing. So he remained completely stalkers as the day he was born.

Now that Ron had a body (or a close approximation of one), he looked again around himself. Dark foreboding mountains and steep cliff sides rose up all around him. The road to where-ever seemed to spiral downward through an impossibly huge, smoke filled canyon at he and the "Others" seems tread. The Humanoid like forms round him slowly begin to come into focus like road and the scenery around him. The "Other" took shape in finer detain until they all looked like people much like himself and as naked as he was, walking, spiraling downward into the dark depths of canyon road. The people around him all looked for a better word dogey. Like the kind of folks he dad always warned him about that lurked in dark recesses of Nocturne alley. Ron could almost fell the waves of evil intent that clung to their souls. Most of them seemed to be muggles, and they all looked miserable. Ron could "hear" moans of pain and anguish all round him as they all continued to walk on.

Despite the fact that Ron no longer breathed, he did managed to produce a "sigh" full of inevitable regret. Ron knew he died on in the Chess Chamber, and now he could guess where he and the miserable souls around him where on their way to. And he was sure it wasn't full of white robed angels on fluffy clouds strumming on harps.

Ron and the hordes of his fellow damned souls continued to walks for an indeterminable amount of time. Any since of mortal time seemed to be useless here. After a century or a second, their final destination loomed.

Ron could see the very gates of Hell. The Road they walked feed into the mouth of a cave that seemed to be carved out of the stuff of nightmares. Twisted roots of eons dead trees seems to grow outward towards him taking the shape of boney fingers that wanted to rip him to shreds. The Smoke flame of the hellish pits below, fume out of rocky tubules all around huge metal gates covered in spikes. The denizens and servants of hell, twisted and cruel looking demons, perched on the Hell gates and cliff sides all around them, watching them. The eyes of the demons seemed to radiate cruelty and hate along with fire. Rolls upon rolls of jawed teeth watered in anticipation, just waiting to get their claws and teeth into the damned souls. The moans of the other damned souls around him got loader. Their pleas for forgiveness and mercy filled the air as the long line of souls feed into the gates of hell and into the fiery pits below.

Ron knew he had his faults, but it never occurred to him that he would ever end up here. Maybe he really was a worst person then even he realized. Regardless, here he was, Ron Weasley dammed to hell. But he would not beg or plea. Ron would walk into hell with his head held high. Even with all his faults, and his soul weighted down with the sins of his short life he was a Weasley, and he would act like one upon and until eternity.

The Gates of hell loomed over him as he got closer and close to his destination. A few more steps and he would be in Hell proper. Ron wondered with dread what torments awaited him. Just as He and several other damned souls where about to step through the fiery gates, a shrill and awful cry filled the air. Ron looked upwards to find the source of the scream. A large demon, twisted in body flew upon leathery wings towards him. With a load thump it landed before him, its eyes seems to both read and peer through his soul. Ron wanted to run, for the first time since coming to Hell, he was truly afraid, but he was held frozen in place by the glare of the demon. The demon raised it's large ham like hand and pointed a single claw at him and emitted another shrill like roar.

The ground underneath Ron seems to open up. Black and charred roots and vines of hells trees sprung from the ground, wrapping themselves around his souls form. For a moment Ron wondered if this was where the Devil's snare got its name from. Taking Hermione lesson to heart, Ron tried to relax, but unlike the Devil Snare protecting the Philosopher's stone, the Vines and roots did not loosen their grip only pull him downward ever faster. Darkness enveloped him as Ron was pulled into the ground of Hell itself. Downward faster and faster he was pulled. Ron felt hands that seemed to have formed of rock and soil, pulling and pushing him down. Like his original fall into Hell, Ron had no idea how long he traveled downward, just that after an uncertain amount of time, he fell though into some chamber, and unto a rather comfortable chair.

Ron looked about himself, and blinked and bewilderment. Gone here the fire and brimstone pits. There were no demons with pitch forks or burning tormented souls ether. Ron found himself in a large very professional and modern looking office. In fount of him was a woman behind an office desk. Her hair was tied up in a professional manor. She wore what Ron could only guess was a Muggle style business suit that he was sure his Mother would have judged that showed too much cleavage. There where stacks of papers to either side of her and she seemed very busy. Ron could only guess she was some functionary. Ron became very much aware of his state of undress.

"A secretary perhaps?", Ron wondered. "Does Hell even have need of secretary's?" Ron thought.

"Hell has a bureaucracy just like any other large organization. And where you find bureaucracy you'll find secretaries." The professional looking woman said never looking away from her paperwork or the weird crystal instruments she was using.

Ron blinked again, He was sure he thought that question about secretaries.

"You did think your question, but at this level of Hell all thoughts are broadcast. It help facilitates the sorting of sins, souls and for lack of a better work **punishments**" she said as she seemed to finished whatever it was she was doing, placing the paper form in front of her into a large tray labeled **Out**.

No wonder Ron being naked didn't seem to bother her. What's a naked body compared to being exposed to naked thoughts all the time! "True." She said in response to his thought. Looking up and at Ron for the first time she then asked "Name?"

Still trying to come to grips with his rapidly changing situation, after a pause he managed to squeak out, "Ron."

The Woman closed her eyes and pinched her nose in visible frustration, asking "Full name please."

Trying hard not to blush, "Ronald Bilius Weasley, ma'am."

The Woman looked through a stack of forms and papers on her desk then frowned not seeming to find what she was looking for. She then turned to some sort of filling cabinet, pulling out an extremely long drawer, then asked "Age, and place of death?"

"I am, err, was eleven years old ma'am", Ron stuttered

"Kind of young to end up here kid, you must have been quite the handful" The woman said as she continued to look through the filling cabinet, "Place of death?"

"Ron squirmed in his chair at her remark, unsuccessfully trying to disappear into it. "Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry ma'am."

"Hmm…a magical eh?" The woman's critical eyes fill on Ron, "I don't seems to have your file. No wonder the gate demons sent you my way. Your file must have been lost in the transference through the ether." She sighed getting up from her chair. She took a large crystal from her desk and walk around and towards Ron. "I guess we'll have to sort you the hard way**. _od** knows I don't need the extra work!"

"Od knows? Who's Od" Rod asked even more confused than ever.

"You know" she said pointing upwards "The man up there. Damned souls aren't allowed to say the G word." she said holding the large round crystal running it up and down Ron's sitting form. After a few moments, the woman looked into the crystal and frowned, then repeats the process. "**_od damn it!** Not another one! This is what I don't need!"

Ron jumped in his sit at the weird curse word. "What's wrong? What did I do?"

"Absolutely nothing! And that the problem! **_oodness** gracious you have any idea how much paperwork this will involve? "

"Paperwork? I have no clue what's going one let along how much paperwork you have to do!" Ron said angrily.

She sighed rubbing her temples while leaning back against her desk. "Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you." She looked he him as if she was trying to gather her thoughts. "Well Ron, a mistake was made and your soul was delivered to the wrong realm by mistake. To put it plainly you don't belong in Hell. You should have gone to the 'Other' place."

Ron sit in his set awhile trying to digest what was just said to him. But something the woman said nagged at him. "Wait a minute, you said, 'Not another one', Does this happen a lot?"

The woman grinned ruefully "Heard that did you?" she said trying to blush. Unfortunately blushing seemed to something else damned souls weren't able to do. "Well, truth be told these misclassifications started happening a while ago, I not sure when, because time doesn't work here the same what it does in the mortal frame. Any way the misclassifications started happening and have been increasing in frequency ever since. Its making a right mess out of everything, gumming the gears so to speak." She walked back around to her chair, The Crystal device she used to scan Ron was then placed into tube that descended from the ceiling, sucking the crystal orb up and off to god knows where.

Ron furrowed his brow and asked "What happens to me now?"

"To me perfectly honest, kid I'm not sure. I'm just a lowly damned (Literally) paper pusher, serving out the remainder of her sentence. Stuff like this would be beyond my pay grade, if I got paid," She said going back to the pile of papers on her desk.

"Once that soul crystal I scanned you with is analyzed somebody will come for you. Then…." Before she could continue she was interrupted by a buzzing of a small red crystal on her desk. Ron noticed the look of utter shock and confusion on her face as she nervously picked up a thumbnail sized crystal and put is in her ear.

"Yes Sir?" she asked seeming to speak into the crystal, her voice involuntarily cracking.

"No sir!"

"Absolutely Sir! Right away Sir!" she said putting the red crystal down and looking up at Ron, her eye wide with shock. "He wants to see you!" she said as if that would actually make any sense to him.

Ron was about the ask the obvious question, of who wanted to see him, what a large and ornate door way with an intricately carved frame materialized out of nowhere. The wide eyed Secretary seemed to press something and Ron's large chair slid rapidly across the room and into door which open leading him into another room.

Whereas, the Secretary's office was small and professional looking, this room was huge and loaded with comfortable trappings. Large rugs and beautiful tapestries covered the floor and walls. At the far end of the room, there was a huge desk, and chair that was turned away from him as if the occupant were looking into the large fireplace loomed behind the desk and chair.

"Thank you for coming Ron Weasley, Good of you to see me on such short notice. I'm sure this has been a most unusual and trying experience for you." The chair's occupant said as he turned to greet him.

The Man behind the desk was of indeterminate age, but had a dusky handsome look to him. Although he looked like a normal man, both his presence and his eyes radiated power and authority. Ron suddenly felt very small for some reason.

"T..thank you sir, but if I may ask who are you?" Ron asked timidly

"The Man smile in a good natured why and said, " I'm the Incarnation of Evil, you may also know me as Satan, or The Devil. Welcome to Hell Ronald Weasley."

Suddenly Ron understood why the Secretary looked so nervous.

**Authors Note:***

**I've read many Harry Potter Fanfiction where Harry, or Harry and Hermione die and go to heaven and get to talk to an angel/death/ or God. These types of fic's are normally very fun to read so I wanted to try my hand at writing one. But I wanted to try something I haven't seen anyone else do. What would happen if one of the Main characters actually when to hell and not Heaven to be reunited with loved ones. So this Ideal was born. Please let me know if you like it and if I should continue. **


End file.
